


Pretty Bae

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Crush, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, First Crush, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, Teen Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Shiro literally lives to mess with the younger members of Voltron--nothing brings him more joy than that. Of course, judging by the look on Lance's face, he's not sure he feels the same way about his references, heh...Oneshot/drabble





	Pretty Bae

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EtoKai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoKai/gifts).



Lance and Shiro were on their way to the training room. For once, pretty surprisingly, they were on their own walking there. Keith was already at the training room because he was a fanatic about staying in top shape--no surprise there though. And Hunk and Pidge were just doing their own things. Respectively, tech stuff and food stuff. 

But Lance liked this sort of thing. He and Shiro didn't spend enough time together honestly, and he'd really like to change that.

And-and not just because he had a crush on him, of course! Ahem. 

They walked comfortably when all of a sudden Shiro paused. A window was next to them; something went by the ship. It was a comet. Huh. Even in space, Lance had to admit he didn't see something like that everyday. 

"That's pretty bae." Shiro smiled sweetly and pointed. 

The color slowly drained out of Lance's face to be replaced by a look of pure horror. That...wasn't how you used that word... God, Shiro was young enough to know that, right? Right! He had to be!

When he saw him smirk he knew he was joking. Oh thank god. But still. 

That was how you successfully scarred a young person. And Shiro would never, ever forget the look on his face. It was something he'd treasure forever. 


End file.
